wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/IV/2
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część IV | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Zabiegi o Karpenę. Gdyby jaki podróżny, nadzwyczajnym zbiegiem okoliczności sprowadzony został z prostej drogi i musiał wylądować w Gibraltarze, a nie powiedziano mu, gdzie się znajduje, z największą pewnością nie odgadłby nigdy, w jakim jest kraju naszego ziemskiego globu. Przedewszystkiem widzi się portowe wybrzeże, przy którem uwija się lub spoczywa niezliczona ilość czółen i łodzi, następnie wieżę i fortyfikacyjny mur z wielką bramą, nie wyróżniającą się jednak swą budową; nieco dalej, niesymetryczny plac, otoczony wysokiemi koszarami, wznoszącemi się na wzgórzu, nakoniec ujście długiej, lecz wązkiej i krętej ulicy, zwanej Main-Street. W tej ulicy o wiecznie wilgotnym bruku, pośród tragarzy przemytników, kramarzy i rozmaitej kategoryi pośredników; pomiędzy wózkami, straganami, noszami, na który leżą stosy jarzyn i owoców, spotyka się w kosmopolitycznym zamęcie Maltańczyków, Marokanów, Hiszpanów, Włochów, Arabów, Francuzów, Portugalczyków, Niemców, słowem ludzi wszystkich narodowości, obok obywateli Zjednoczonego Królestwa, którzy są najczęściej reprezentowani przez wojsko wyróżniające się czerwonemi i niebieskiemi kurtkami i płaskiemi czapkami piekarczyków, trzymającemi się na głowach prawdziwie cudownym tylko sposobem. W rzeczy samej jest się jednak w Gibraltarze, zwanym po arabsku Gebel-al-Tarik, co znaczy skała Tariku, gdzie Main-Street jest główną ulicą miasta wiodącą od Portowej Bramy aż do bramy Alameda. Z tego miejsca ciągnie się ona dalej w kierunku Europejskiego cypla pomiędzy wspaniałemi willami, zieleniejącemi się skwerami, w cieniu rozłożystych drzew, pośród kląbów kwiatowych, stosów kul armatnich, bateryi dział rozmaitych systemów olbrzymich wszystkich stref roślin, znajdujących się na 4 350 metrowej przestrzeni. Jest to też w przybliżeniu długość skały Gibraltar podobnej kształtem swym do siedzącego na piaskach San Roque wielbłąda bez głowy, którego ogon gubi się w toni Śródziemnego morza. Wysokość tej olbrzymiej skały, o spiczastem zakończeniu, sięga 425 metrów, wznosi się ona od strony kontynentu, grożąc ustawionemi na górze działami, które Hiszpanie zowią „zębami staruszki”. Stoi tam w pogotowiu przeszło 700 armat, a groźne ich paszcze z łatwością dopatrzyć można, pomiędzy niezliczonemi strzelnicami fortecznych kazamat. Imponujący ten przylądek łączy się wązkim przesmykiem z stałym lądem, tworząc amfiteatralnię, otoczoną szeregiem warownych linii twierdzę prawie niezdobytą. U stóp pomienionej skały leży miasto, mające dwadzieścia tysięcy mieszkańców, załoga zaś, składająca się z sześciu tysięcy ludzi stoi obozem pomiędzy pierwszemi pasmami wzgórz, o które uderzają fale uroczej zatoki, nie licząc wcale czwororękich, owych słynnych małp bez ogona, potomków najdawniejszych rodzin, będących prawdziwemi właścicielami niebotycznych miejsc, które dziś jeszcze zamieszkują. Ze szczytu tej góry można ujrzeć całą cieśninę, wybrzeży marokańskie, morze Śródziemne z jednej a Atlantyk z drugiej strony. Gdyby „Ferrato” dwa dni wcześniej zarzucił był kotwicę w gibraltarskiej przystani i gdyby doktór w towarzystwie Piotra Batorego udał się był w południe do pięknych ogrodów, znajdujących się za bramą Alameda, wypadki, będące przedmiotem naszego opowiadania, byłyby zapewne wzięły zupełnie inny obrót. Dnia 10 września na jednej z owych białych ławek, które zachęcają używającego przechadzki w pysznym angielskim parku do wypoczynku, siedziały dwie osoby, zajęte żywą rozmową. Był to Sarkany i Namira. Czytelnik zapewne nie zapomniał, że Sarkany miał się w Sycylii z Namirą spotkać w chwili, gdy urządzono na Casa Inglese wyprawę, która zakończyła się śmiercią Zironego. O klęsce tej w porę zawiadomiony Sarkany, zmienił swoje projekta, skutkiem czego doktór napróżno oczekiwał w Katanii przez dni ośm jego przybycia. Natomiast z polecenia przebiegłego Trypolitańczyka, Namira opuściła natychmiast Sycylią, aby powrócić do Tetuan, miasta handlowego marokańskiej prowincyi Harbat, gdzie właściwie stale mieszkała. W tych dopiero dniach przybyła z Tetuan do Gibraltaru, wezwana przez Sarkaniego, który dnia 18 września zawinął do portu z zamiarem opuszczenia skały Tariku najdalej w czterdzieści ośm godzin. Namira, wspólniczka i przyjaciółka Sarkaniego, była mu oddaną duszą i ciałem. Ona to wychowała go z całą troskliwością, jak gdyby była jego matką. Nie opuszczała nigdy swego wychowanka nawet natenczas, gdy był tajnym agentem regencji trypolitańskiej, gdzie ścisłe stosunki łączyły go z niebezpiecznymi sekciarzami Senusta, których potęga zagrażała wyspie Antekricie, o czem wspominaliśmy już poprzednio. Tak więc Sarkany, mający do Namiry zupełne zaufanie, zawezwał ją do Gibraltaru, ażeby porozumieć się z przyjaciółką w ważnych sprawach, obawiając się szczególnie Karpeny, który mógł go obecnie zgubić. Trypolitańczyk, zająwszy miejsce na ławce obok Namiry, rozpoczął natychmiast rozmowę o sprawach, które go w tej chwili najbardziej zajmowały. — Co się dzieje z Sawą? — zapytał. — Jest w bezpiecznem miejscu w Tetuan — odparła Namira — możesz być zupełnie spokojny. — Jednak w czasie twej nieobecności? — W czasie mej nieobecności czuwa pewna żydówka, która jej nie odstąpi ani na chwilę! Zresztą mój dom jest istnem wiezieniem i to więzieniem niedostępnem... Nareszcie Sawa nie wie, gdzie się znajduje... Nie zna mnie wcale i nie domyśla się, że jest w twej mocy. — Czy mówisz jej zawsze o tem małżeństwie? — Naturalnie — była odpowiedź Namiry. — Nie pozwalam jej zapomnieć o tak ważnem postanowieniu... Powtarzam więc przy każdej sposobności, że musi zostać twoją żoną! — To dobrze, Namiro, należy ją przekonać tembardziej, że z majątku Toronthala pewno nic nie zostanie! W istocie, Silas nie ma w grze szczęścia!... — Nie potrzebujesz go wcale, Sarkany, ażeby zostać jeszcze bogatszym, niż byłeś!... — Wiem o tem, Namiro, ale ostateczny termin, w którym ożenienie moje z Sawą nastąpić powinno, jest już bardzo blizki! Z tej przyczyny potrzeba mi jej dobrowolnego zezwolenia, bo gdy odmówi... — Ale nie! ja ją zmuszę być ci uległą! — zawołała Namira. — Tak! wymogę na niej owe zezwolenie. Możesz na mnie polegać, Sarkany! Trudnoby zaiste wyobrazić sobie sroższy wyraz, jak ten, który malował się na obliczu Marokanki, gdy wymawiała te ostatnie słowa. — Spodziewam się tego, Namiro! — odparł Trypolitańczyk. — Pamiętaj, byś ją dobrze strzegła. Wkrótce do was przybędę! — Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy opuścili Tetuan? — spytała Marokanka. — Nie, ponieważ Sawa nie zna tam nikogo i nikt jej znać nie może. Jeżeliby jednak zniewoliły nas do tego wypadki, zostaniesz w porę uwiadomioną... — Teraz powiedz mi, Sarkany — ciągnęła dalej Namira — w jakim celu zawezwałeś mnie do Gibraltaru? — Nie chcąc pisać, postanowiłem pomówić z tobą o sprawach, które wymagają osobistego porozumienia. — Mów więc, zrobię co wypadnie... — W tej chwili interesa moje tak stoją — mówił Sarkany. — Pani Batory znikła bez wieści, a syn jej już nie żyje... Tej rodziny obawiać się nie mam potrzeby. Pani Toronthal umarła także, podczas gdy Sawa jest w mojej mocy, z tej więc strony nic mi nie zagraża. Inne osoby, posiadające moją tajemnicę, nic mogą mi zawadzać lub być szkodliwemi, bo Zirone zginął w Sycylii, a Silas Toronthal jest zupełnie pod moim wpływem. Pomimo to jednak jestem zaniepokojony... — O cóż ci chodzi? — Obawiam się jeszcze dwóch ludzi, z których jeden zna częściowo nasze przejścia, podczas gdy drugi widocznie pragnie się mieszać w moje obecne sprawy. — Tym jednym jest Karpena? — zapytała Marokanka. — Tak — ciągnął dalej Sarkany — a drugim jest doktór Antekritt, którego stósunki z rodziną Batorego (o czem przekonałem się w Raguzie) były mi zawsze bardzo podejrzane! Zresztą opowiadał mi Benito, oberżysta w Santa-Grotta, jak ten zagadkowy człowiek, który ma być milionerem, zastawił formalną łapkę na Zironego nasłaniem mu swego szpiega Pescadora. Jestem przekonany, że doktór uczynił to w tym jedynie celu, ażeby dostać w swe ręce Sycylijczyka i dowiedzieć się od niego o wszystkich tajemnicach! — Być to bardzo może — odparła Namira. — Powinienbyś wystrzegać się pilnie tego doktora Antekritta... — Przedewszystkiem trzebaby zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie jest i co robi! — Rzecz trudna — rzekła Namira po chwili namysłu — gdyż jak mi mówiono w Raguzie, przenosi się z zadziwiającą szybkością z jednego krańca Śródziemnego morza na drugi! — Tak, to prawda — zawołał Sarkany — ten dziwny człowiek jest wszędzie i nigdzie. Ale pomimo to przekonacie się wszyscy, że mu te żarty ze mną nie ujdą bezkarnie. Potrafię ja... — Po ślubie — przerwała Namira — nie będziesz się potrzebował obawiać nikogo. — Bezwątpienia, Namiro... Ale do tej chwili. — Do tej chwili będziemy ostróżni? Zresztą mamy zawsze pewną przewagę, bo przecież nam łatwiej się dowiedzieć, gdzie on bawi, niż jemu dojść, gdzie my się znajdujemy. A teraz pomówimy jeszcze o Karpenie... Czy może ci ten człowiek zaszkodzić? — Karpena wie o moich stósunkach z Zironem! Od wielu lat brał udział w rozmaitych wyprawach kompromitujących mnie bardzo... Może mnie zdradzić... — Zapewne, ale Karpena jest obecnie uwięziony w Cencie... Skazany na całe życie! — Ta właśnie okoliczność niepokoi mnie najwięcej... Tak! Karpena może zrobić doniesienie, ażeby uzyskać pewne złagodzeniu kary. Dalej, pomyśl tylko sama, jeżeli my wiemy, że odesłany do Centy, inni wiedzą o tem także, znając go osobiście, choćby tylko Pescade, który Hiszpana tak zręcznie podszedł na wyspie Malcie. Otóż za pomocą tego hultaja doktor Antekritt może ponownie zbliżyć się do więźnia, może za złoto dowiedzieć się od niego o wszystkich tajemnicach, może mu nawet ułatwić ucieczkę... Jeżeli mam ci wyznać całą prawdę, Namiro, to w istocie nie pojmuje, dlaczego nasi nieprzyjaciele nie zrobili tego już dawno! Sprytny i przezorny Sarkany odgadł wszystkie zamiary doktora Antekritta i zrozumiał, co mu zagraża. Namira zamyśliła się głęboko. — Dlaczego! — zawołał Trypolitańczyk po chwili milczenia — dlaczego djabli nie porwali jego zamiast Zironiego! — Ale co się nie stało w Sycylii — spytała zwolna i z naciskiem Namira — czy nie może nastąpić w Cencie? Sarkany spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, z którą wzrokiem porozumiał się w jednej chwili. Namira wytłómaczyła Sarkaniemu, że uda się z Tetuan do Centy, gdy będzie tego potrzeba, bo zaledwie dwudziesto-milowa przestrzeń dzieli te dwa miasta od siebie. Ponieważ skazani po największej części pracują przy naprawie dróg albo w samem mieście, przeto łatwo było Marokance nawiązać stosunki z Karpeną, który ją znał dobrze, ażeby wmówić w Hiszpana, że Sarkany nim się interesuje i pragnie go oswobodzić. Namira zamyślała nawet pozyskać zaufanie Karpeny pieniężnymi datkami, a w końcu podać mu zatruty chleb lub owoc, będąc pewną, że nagła śmierć zbrodniarza nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi. Po długiej jeszcze naradzie, Sarkany i Namira powrócili do miasta. Tego samego wieczora Trypolitańczyk opuścił Gibraltar, ażeby udać się do Toronthala, podczas gdy Namira dostawszy się nazajutrz do hiszpańskiego portowego miasta Algeziras, będącego w prowincyi Kadyksu, nad cieśniną Gibraltarska, zamierzała wejść na pokład jednego z owych wielkich okrętów, które utrzymują ciągłą komunikacyą pomiędzy Europą i Afryką. Wypadek zrządził, że zanim okręt ten odpłynął, Marokanka spostrzegła parowiec, który sunął lotem strzały po wód zwierciadle, zdążając wprost do zatoki Gibraltarskiej. Był to „Ferrato”. Namira poznała go natychmiast, bo parowiec ten milionera pokazano jej w porcie Katanii. — Doktór Antekritt już tu! — szepnęła — Sarkany ma słuszność, trzeba się mieć na baczności i nie tracić ani chwili czasu. W kilka godzin później Marokanka wylądowała w Cencie. Zanim powróci do Tetuan, postanowiła użyć wszystkich sposobów, ażeby się widzieć z Karpeną. Ułożyła naprędce plan, który jak sądziła był niezawodny, jeżeli nie braknie jej czasu do wykonania takowego. Ale Namira spotkała się z trudnościami nieprzewidzianemi. Karpena obudzony ze snu magnetycznego przez doktora Antekritta, udał, że jest chory, skutkiem czego oddano go na dni kilka do szpitala przeznaczonego dla więźniów. Marokanka dowiedziała się wprawdzie o tem, ale napróżno kręciła się koło gmachu dobrze strzeżonego, nie mogła zobaczyć się z Hiszpanem. Pocieszała się tą jednią tylko myślą, że jeżeli ona nie może zobaczyć Karpeny, więc i doktór Antekritt, czy też jego agenci natrafią na takie same przeszkody. Po namyśle uznała nawet wykradzenie więźnia za niemożebne aż do czasu, w którym znowu do robót wysłany zostanie. Uspokoiła się więc nieco i postanowiła oczekiwać dalszych wypadków. Tymczasem „Ferrato” dnia 22 września wieczorem zarzucił kotwicę w gibraltarskim porcie. Parowiec miał pozostać w tem miejscu jeden dzień tylko, to jest przez sobotę. Doktór i Piotr wylądowawszy rano, udali się do pocztowego biura, gdzie otrzymali trzy listy. Jedno z tych pism, adresowane do Antekritta, pochodziło od pozostawionego w Sycylii agenta, który donosił, że Sarkaniego nie widziano w ostatnich czasach ani w Katanii, ani w Syrakuzie, ani też w Messynie. Piotr Batory otrzymał od Cypla Pescade list, z którego dowiedział się, że stan zdrowia małego akrobaty nie pozostawia nic do życzenia. Doktór Antekritt mógł go już do służby powołać wraz z Przylądkiem Matifon, zasyłającym wszystkim pełne szacunku ukłony wypoczywającego Herkulesa. List trzeci był od Maryi. Doktór doręczył go Luigiemu. Możnaby rzec, iż nie pisała go siostra, lecz doświadczona matka. Dzień ten użyto do zaopatrzenia magazynów „Ferrata” w węgiel, za pomocą szkut obsługujących okręta, stojące w porcie. Postarano się zarówno o słodką wodę niezbędną do kotłów, beczek i kadzi parowca. Wszystko to już było uskutecznione, gdy doktór i Piotr powrócili wieczorem na pokład, w chwili gdy strzał armatni, ów znany „first gun fire” zapowiedział zamknięcie bram tego miasta utrzymanego w największej karności. Dopiero w niedzielę o ósmej rano opuścił „Ferrato” port gibraltarski i z całą siłą pary spieszył do Centy. O godzinie wpół do dziesiątej okręt zbliżał się już do podnóża góry Hacho, ale ponieważ zbyt silny wiatr wiał od północno-zachodniej strony, przeto nie mógł stanąć w tem samem miejscu, co przed trzema dniami. Kapitan kazał zatrzymać się po drugiej stronie miasta w małej przystani ubezpieczonej od wiatrów, gdzie ostatecznie zarzucono kotwicę. W dziesięć minut później doktór wylądował na małej portowej tamie. Ale Namira śledziła go już i nie straciła z oczów najdrobniejszego ruchu parowca. Doktór nie byłby poznać Marokanki, którą raz tylko widział w ciemnym bazarze Czarnogórców, podczas gdy Namira, spotykając często sławnego milionera w Gravozie i Raguzie poznała go natychmiast. Wierna przyjaciółka Sarkaniego poprzysięgła tym razem mieć się na baczności i czuwać pilnie nad każdym krokiem groźnego wroga, jak długo bawić będzie w Ceucie. Na wybrzeżu doktór Antekritt spotkał już gubernatora kolonii, który wraz z swoim adjutantem oczekiwał jego przybycia. — Dzień dobry wam, moi mili goście — zawołał wesoło pułkownik Guyarre. — Witam was, witam! To się nazywa być słownym!... Należycie do mnie dzień cały... — O nie panie gubernatorze, pierwiej musisz pan być moim gościem! Proszę niezapominać, że zjemy razem śniadanie na pokładzie „Ferrata”... Wszyscy oczekujemy pana!... — A no, cóż począć, panie doktorze, byłoby niegrzecznie dać czekać na siebie!... Po chwili łódź odbiła od brzegu, unosząc doktora i jego gości, którzy wkrótce ujrzeli się na pokładzie parowca, gdzie przybywających powitano z honorami przy salwie dział. Wszyscy udali się natychmiast do wspaniałej sali jadalnej, gdzie stał już stół zastawiony najwyborniejszem jadłem. Podczas śniadania rozmowa toczyła się przeważnie o adminitracyi kolonii, o zwyczajach i obyczajach mieszkańców, jakoteż o stósunkach, jakie się wywiązały pomiędzy Hiszpanami a krajowcami. Nareszcie doktór zagadnął zręcznie o więźnia, którego zbudził ze snu magnetycznego przed dwoma dniami na drodze, wiodącej z rezydencyi gubernatora do miasta. — Zapewne nic o tem nie pamięta?... — zapytał w końcu. — Nic zgoła — odparł gubernator — ale od tego czasu nie pracuje przy drodze. — Gdzież się więc znajduje? — spytał doktór z pewnym niepokojem, który jedynie Piotr zauważył. — Jest w szpitalu — rzekł gubernator, śmiejąc się — wypadek ten nadwerężył jego nieocenione zdrowie. — Co to za człowiek? — Hiszpan, nazwiskiem Karpena, pospolity zbrodniarz, nie warto o nim myśleć, doktorze. Mogę panu upewnić, że gdyby umarł, zakład nic-by natem nie stracił. Potem mówiono jeszcze o wielu innych rzeczach. Doktorowi nic wypadało zbytecznie zajmować się losem więźnia, który prawdopodobnie za kilka dni zupełnie zdrów opuści szpital. Po skończonem śniadaniu całe towarzystwo przeniosło się na pokład, gdzie podano czarną kawę, a błękitne kłęby dymu z palonych cygar i papierosów unosiły się lekko nad wesołem gronem rozmawiających. Ale gubernator, pamiętny na dane przyrzeczenie, wkrótce zażądał łodzi, oświadczając gospodarzowi, że od tej chwili, stosownie do umowy, do niego już należy. Stało się też natychmiast zadość wyrażonemu życzeniu pułkownika Guyarre, a doktór Antekritt i Piotr Batory zostali oprowadzeni z całą skrupulatnością po tym kraiku, należącym do Hiszpanii. Nie pominięto najdrobniejszego szczegółu, odnoszącego się do zakładu karnego lub koszar. Ponieważ była to niedziela więźniowie pozostali w kazamatach, które doktór zwiedzał. Przy tej sposobności mógł się zblizka przypatrzeć zbrodniarzom. W jednej z sal szpitalnych spostrzegł wprawdzie Karpenę, ale udał, że nie zważa na niego. Doktór postanowił po obiedzie u gościnnego Hiszpana opuścić Centę, ażeby jak najprędzej dostać się do wyspy Antekritty. Około szóstej godziny wieczorem wszedł do rezydencji gubernatora, gdzie go czekało prawdziwie królewskie przyjęcie. Podczas obiadu bawiono się wesoło. Pułkownik zaprosił do siebie wiele dystyngowanych osób, które z prawdziwą przyjemnością przysłuchiwały się opowiadaniom powszechnie uwielbianego doktora Antekritta. Mówił on o swoich podróżach, w jaki sposób zwiedził Wschód cały, Syryę, Arabię, północną Afrykę, nakoniec wspomniawszy o Cencie wychwalał rozum i energią gubernatora, który jak się wyrażał, położył wielkie zasługi z wyjątkową gorliwością dla hiszpańskiej prowincji. — Jednak — dodał wreszcie — ciągłe czuwanie nad więźniami musi częstokroć sprawiać panu najrozmaitsze przykrości. — A to dlaczego, panie doktorze? — Bo nieraz muszą próbować szczęścia w ucieczce. Ponieważ więzień rozmyśla o swem oswobodzeniu daleko więcej, niż dozorca o przeszkodzeniu mu w jego zamiarach, przeto nie można się dziwić, gdy więźniowi uda się umknąć. Nieraz zapewne doniosą panu wieczór, że jeden ze zbrodniarzy zniknął?... — Nigdy — zapewniał gubernator — przenigdy! Gdzieżby się podział? Przez morze uciekać niepodobna! Lądem... napotkałby na nieprzezwyciężone przeszkody, bo sąsiednie kraje zamieszkałe są przez dzikie ludy marokańskie bardzo niebezpieczne. Nasi więźniowie z przezorności wolą kazamaty! — W takim razie — odparł doktór — wypada tylko powinszować panu, bo w rzeczy straż nad więźniami staje się coraz trudniejszym zadaniem. — Pragnąłbym bardzo dowiedzieć się, z jakiego powodu? — zapytał jeden z gości, którego ta rozmowa nadzwyczajna zajmowała, gdyż był właśnie dyrektorem policyi... — Ponieważ studya o magnetyzmie w ostatnich czasach nadzwyczajne zrobiły postępy. Wiedza ta rozpowszechniona, może być przez każdego zużytkowaną... Wypadki takiego działania są coraz częstsze, a polegają na owładnięciu indywidualnością drugiej osoby... — I cóż wtedy robić? — spytał gubernator. — W takim wypadku zdaje mi się, że jeżeli należy pilnować więźniów, wypada też czuwać nad dozorcami. Podczas moich podróży byłem świadkiem tak nadzwyczajnych wypadków, panie gubernatorze, iż uważam za możebne niemal wszystko na tym świecie z pomocą tych potężnych środków. Niezapomnij pan, że jeżeli więzień może bezwiednie uciec pod wpływem woli osoby trzeciej, to dozorca opanowany w tenże sam sposób, zezwoli również bezwiednie na ucieczkę. — Czy raczyłbyś pan objaśnić nam, na czem polega to zjawisko? — zapytał znowu dyrektor policyi. — I owszem panie, a przykład ułatwi zrozumienie mego wykładu — odparł doktór bez wahania. — Przypuśćmy, że pewien dozorca już z natury jest wrażliwy na wpływ magnetyczny, czyli hypnotyczny, podczas gdy strzeżony przez niego więzień wywiera na niego wpływ taki... Owóż od tej chwili więzień staje się niejako panem swego dozorcy, bo może mu kazać zrobić co zechce do tego stopnia, że strażnik zezwoli więźniowi pójść, dokąd mu się podoba, a nawet sam ułatwi mu wyjście. — Bezwątpienia — rzekł dyrektor — ale jeżeli go uśpi poprzednio... — Wcale nie — ciągnął dalej doktór. — Wszystko to dozorca zrobić może, nie będąc uśpionym, a jednak bezwiednie. — Jakto? Twierdzisz pan?... — Twierdzę i upewniam pana... Więzień posiadając taką przewagę nad dozorcą, może mu posiedzieć: „Tego dnia, o tej godzinie zrobisz to lub owo! W tym dniu przyniesiesz mi klucze od mego więzienia! Tego dnia otworzysz mi bramę karnego domu! Tego dnia przejdę koło ciebie, a ty nie będziesz mnie widział!” Dozorca ściśle wykona każde zlecenie. — Nie we śnie, ale na jawie?... — Na jawie!... Po takiem zapewnieniu doktora, w całem zgromadzeniu widoczne było pewne niezadowolenie. — Nic pewniejszego — odezwał się natenczas Piotr Batory — i ja byłem świadkiem podobnych wypadków. — A więc — odezwał się gubernator — w ten sposób można drugą osobę pozbawić własnej woli? — Najzupełniej — odpowiedział doktór — tak jak można u niektórych osób wywołać w pełnych okolicznościach wyjątkowy stan zmysłów, w którym pozostające indywidua biorą sól za cukier, mleko za ocet, albo też zwykłą wodę za czyszczącą mineralną, której skutków na sobie doznają. W stanie hypnotycznym wszystko jest możebne, a umysł ulega zupełnie magnetycznemu wpływowi. — Panie doktorze — rzekł natenczas gubernator — zdaje mi się, że wyrażę ogólne zdanie moich szanownych gości, jeżeli powiem, że potrzeba widzieć te nadzwyczajne zjawiska, aby w nie uwierzyć! — I to jeszcze!... — dodał jeden z niedowiarków. — Wielka szkoda — mówił dalej gubernator — że brak czasu i sposobności nie pozwala pana przekonać nas faktem... — Przeciwnie, mogę — odparł doktór. — W tej chwili? — Tak, w tej chwili, jeżeli to jest pana życzeniem? — Czyż można wątpić!... Wszyscy prosimy. — Zapewne przypominasz pan sobie — rzekł po chwili doktór — że przed trzema dniami jeden więzień leżał na drodze pogrążony w śnie magnetycznym? — W istocie — odparł dyrektor policyi — człowiek ten jest obecnie w szpitalu. — Przypominasz pan sobie także, iż go zbudziłem, czego nikt nie mógł uczynić? — Pamiętam to dokładnie. — Ta okoliczność wystarcza, ażeby pomiędzy mną a skazanym... Jak się nazywa ten człowiek? — Karpena. — Pomiędzy mną a Karpeną wywiązał się tajemny stósunek, który czyni go zupełnie zawisłym odemnie. — Gdy się znajduje w pana obecności?... — Nawet, gdy jesteśmy zdała ud siebie!... — Gdy pan przebywasz tu w mojem pomieszkaniu, a on tam w szpitalu? — spytał gubernator. — Oczywiście!... Czy wiesz pan, co uczyni, jeżeli rozkażesz otworzyć drzwi sali i gmachu, w którym się znajduje? — No, domyślam się!... Ucieknie! — zawołał, śmiejąc się gubernator. I przyznać należy, że wesołość gospodarza nie musiała być udaną, bo całe towarzystwo pobudziło do serdecznego śmiechu. — Nie, panie — rzekł poważnie doktór Antekritt — ów Karpena nie ucieknie, zrobi to tylko, co mu każę! — I cóż takiego naprzykład? — Naprzykład? Uwolnionemu z więzienia mogę rozkazać iść drogą, wiodącą do rezydencyi... — I przybyć tu? — Nawet i to... więcej jeszcze!... Żądać posłuchania... — U mnie? — Tak, u pana. Ponieważ zrobi wszystko, cokolwiek zażądam, przeto, jeżeli nie masz pan nic przeciw temu, poddam mu myśl, że weźmie pana za kogo innego... Ot, naprzykład... za króla Alfonsa XII. — Za króla Hiszpanii? — Naturalnie, panie gubernatorze i będzie pana prosił... — O ułaskawienie? — O ułaskawienie, jeżeli zaś pan pozwolisz, w dodatku zażąda orderu królowej Izabeli! Ostatnie słowa doktora przyjęto głośnemi wybuchami śmiechu. — I człowiek ten uczyni to wszystko, nie będąc uśpionym? — spytał jeszcze dyrektor policyi. — Naturalnie! — Nie, nie!... To niepodobna... To być nie może! — powtarzał gubernator. — Możesz się pan przekonać! Rozkaż tylko, by Karpenie pozostawiono swobodę działania! Dla wszelkiej pewności poleć pan, by dwóch dozorców szło za nim zdaleka, gdy wyjdzie z gmachu... Karpena zrobi wszystko to, co wam, moi panowie, przed chwilą powiedziałem! — Zgoda! Kiedy pan zechcesz? — Wkrótce będzie ósma — odparł doktór Antekritt, spoglądając na zegarek. — A więc o godzinie dziewiątej! — A po tem doświadczeniu? — Po tem doświadczeniu Karpena powróci najspokojniej do szpitala, nie pamiętając nic z tego, co robił. Powtarzam raz jeszcze i to jest jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie dać można o tem zjawisku, że Karpena będzie zupełnie pod moim wpływem i w rzeczy samej wszystko co zrobi, to właściwie ja zrobię! Gubernator, który stanowczo nie wierzył w żadne nadzwyczajności, napisał polecenie do zarządzającego szpitalem, aby Karpenie pozwolono zrobić, co zechce, zdaleka tylko dwóch dozorców miało iść za więźniem. Pismo to odesłano natychmiast do szpitala. Obiad właśnie się skończył, wszyscy wstali od stołu i na prośbę uprzejmego pułkownika przeszli do wielkiego salonu. Rozmowa nie ustawała o rozmaitych wypadkach, w których najważniejszą odgrywał rolę magnetyzm, czyli hypnotyzm, będący przedmiotem tylu sporów. Doktór dawał wiele przykładów, stwierdzających jego teorye, ale widocznem było, że nie przekonał nikogo. Przy tej sposobności doktór wspomniał, iż ów dar owładnięcia umysłu drugiej osoby powinienby zwrócić na siebie uwagę prawodawców, sędziów śledczych i urzędników, gdyż mógłby częstokroć przyjść w pomoc do wykrycia zawiłych zbrodni. Nagle o trzy kwadranse na dziewiąta doktór przerwał ożywioną rozmowę temi słowy: — W tej chwili Karpena opuścił szpital! Sposób wypowiedzenia tych kilku wyrazów zrobił pewne wrażenie na otaczających, tylko gubernator niedowierzająco wzruszył ramionami. Poczęto znowu rozprawiać o wszystkiem i o niczem, ale wkrótce — pięć minut brakowało do dziewiątej — doktór rzekł donośnym głosem: — Karpena jest w progu tego domu! Niemal równocześnie wszedł służący do salonu i oświadczył gubernatorowi, że jeden z więźniów czeka w przedpokoju i domaga się posłuchania. — Wpuść go! — zawołał gubernator, który wobec takiego faktu zachwiał się w niedowiarstwie. Z uderzeniem godziny dziewiątej Karpena ukazał się we drzwiach salonu. Zdawało się, że nie widział nikogo, aczkolwiek miał oczy otwarte. Zwrócił się wprost do gubernatora i ukląkł przed nim. — Miłościwy królu — rzekł — przychodzę prosić cię o ułaskawienie! Do najwyższego stopnia zmieszany tem gubernator, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. — Możesz go pan ułaskawić — rzekł doktór, śmiejąc się. — Tego nawet nie zapamięta. — Jesteś wolny! — odparł natenczas gubernator z całą godnością króla Hiszpanii. — Nie odmów mi tedy, miłościwy panie — ciągnął dalej Karpena zawsze pochylony — orderu Izabeli... — Masz go! — Natenczas Karpena zrobił ruch ręką, jak gdyby wziął jaki przedmiot, podany mu przez gubernatora i przywiązał do więziennej bluzy urojony order; następnie wyszedł, cofając się wstecz. Tym razem wszyscy obecni zostali prawdopodobnie przekonani i udali się za więźniem aż do głównej bramy rezydencyi. — Pójdę za nim, chcę widzieć jak wróci do szpitala! — zawołał gubernator, który jeszcze walczył z dawnemi zapatrywaniami. — Chodźmy! — odparł doktór. Gubernator, Piotr Batory i doktór Antekritt, jako też wszyscy goście puścili się w ślad za Karpeną, który zdążał już drogą wprost do miasta. Namira, śledząca więźnia od chwili, jak opuścił szpital, przesuwała się ostrożnie w wieczornym zmroku, zaniepokojona do najwyższego stopnia tymi nierozumiałymi dla niej wypadkami. Tymczasem Karpena szedł drogą równym krokiem, bez zawahania, nie domyślając się nawet, jak liczne grono ciekawych prowadzi za sobą. Ale droga ta pod samem miastem wije się nad przystaniu, będącą drugim portem Centy, pozostającym pod osłoną góry Hacho. Na posępnych wodach spokojnego morza jaśniało wilka drobnych światełek, wymykały się one z małych okienek „Ferrata”, który zdawał się spokojnie spoczywać na uśpionych wodach pośród panujących ciemności nocy. Przybywszy do tego miejsca, Karpena opuścił drogę, zwróciwszy się niespodziewanie na prawo ku skalistym wzgórzom stanowiącem wysokie brzegi morza. Zapewne z rozkazu doktora, o czem nie wiedział, więzień zamienił kierunek. Dwaj dozorcy zamierzali więźniowi przeszkodzić, ale gubernator powstrzymał ich od tego, wiedząc, że ucieczka była niemożliwą tą drogą. To też Karpena, zbliżywszy się do przepaści, sam wstrzymał się nagle, jak gdyby nadludzka jakaś zniewoliła go do tego siła. Zdawało się, że chce iść dalej, ale nie mógł poruszyć nogami. Doktór potęgą swej woli, przytrzymywał go w miejscu. Gubernator śledził gorączkowo każdy ruch Karpeny, a po chwili rzekł do swego gościa: — Prawda, panie doktorze! Patrząc na to wszystko, choćby człowiek nie chciał musi uwierzyć! — A więc przekonałeś się pan? — Tak, panie, przekonałem się, że istnieją nadzwyczajne jakiej rzeczy, z których zaprzeczyć nie można. A teraz każ pan temu człowiekowi powrócić do karnego zakładu! Oto wyrok króla Alfonsa XII. Ale zanim gubernator zdołał wymówić te słowa, Karpena rzucił się w przepaść i znikł pod spienionemi falami morza. Czy był to przypadek? czy więzień uczynił to z własnej woli? czy może chwilowo oswobodził z pod przewagi doktora? Nikt z widzów nie mógłby na te pytania dać odpowiedzi. Wszyscy podbiegli natychmiast na miejsce, w którem więzień chwilowo się był zatrzymał i przerażeni patrzyli w przepaść, podczas gdy dwaj dozorcy zbiegli ścieżkami na małą płaszczyznę, znajdującą się poniżej skał. Ale napróżno... Nie ujrzano więcej Karpeny. Łódź parowa i kilka łodzi rybackich szukało za więźniem, ale nie znaleziono ani nawet trupa, który zapewne większą falą uniesiony został na pełne morze. — Panie gubernatorze — odezwał się doktór Antekritt — wielce ubolewam, że nasze doświadczenie tak tragiczny obrót wzięło... Jednak nie przypuszczałem... — Wytłómacz mi pan tylko, jak się to stało? — spytał gubernator. — Siła magnetyczna, — odparł doktór — której wpływu na osobę drugą zaprzeczyć pan nie możesz, ulega niekiedy momentalnym przerwom. W takiej właśnie chwili człowiek ten wyszedł z pod mojej władzy, a ulegając zawrotowi głowy lub też innej jakiej przyczynie, spadł z wysokości tych skał. Bardzo żałuję, że utraciliśmy tak nieoceniony przedmiot do pouczających doświadczeń... — Utraciliśmy jednego łotra i nic więcej! — odpowiedział gubernator z filozoficzną wyrozumiałością. W tej chwili doktór i Piotr Batory pożegnali pułkownika Guyarre. Ponieważ o świcie mieli odpłynąć, przeto zmuszeni byli wcześnie opuścić gubernatora i całe towarzystwo, dziękując serdecznie wszystkim za gościnne przyjęcie, jakiego doznali w kolonii hiszpańskiej, odjechali. Gubernator przyjaźnie uścisnął dłoń doktora. Życząc mu szczęśliwej drogi, obiecywał uroczyście odwiedzić go na wyspie Antekricie. Gdy łódź odbiła od brzegu, unosząc niezwykłych gości, którzy zwolna nikli w nocnych ciemnościach, gubernator wraz z całem towarzystwem szedł zamyślony do swej rezydencji. Tymczasem na pokładzie parowca Luigi oczekiwał już powrotu Piotra Batorego i doktora Antekritta, który ujrzawszy młodzieńca, natychmiast zapytał: — Co się dzieje z Karpeną? — Stosownie do rozkazów — odparł Luigi — łódź czekała u podnóża skał... Gdy spadł, nasi ludzie zabrali go natychmiast... Obecnie leży w pierwszej kajucie... — Czy co mówił? — zapytał Piotr. — Mówić nie może... Jest jakby uśpiony i nie wie, co się z nim dzieje... — Wszystko się powiodło — rzekł doktór. — Chciałem, aby Karpena spadł z wysokości tych skał i tak się też stało. Potrzeba mi było, by usnął i oto śpi!... Gdy zechcę, by się obudził, przebudzę go... A teraz, Luigi, każ podnieść kotwicę i dalej w drogę! Kocioł był pod ciśnieniem pary, wkrótce okręt ruszył z miejsca, a w kilka minut „Ferrato” wypłynął na pełno morze, spiesząc ku wyspie Antekricie.